The present invention relates to a power transmission device converting a reciprocating power input to a reciprocating output, at a constant average torque.
It is well known that a rotating mass, or gyroscope, tends to remain oriented in a plane perpendicular to its spin axis. When a force is applied to the gyroscope spin axis urging the spin axis to be displaced in a different direction, a precessional momentum or force is induced. If an oscillatory motion is applied to the gyroscope spin axis, the precessional momentum is also oscillatory and is exerted in a plane perpendicular to the spin axis, the oscillary motion being maximum 90.degree. away from the point of application of the input oscillatory motion.
The present invention provides a constant torque transmission device comprising a rotating mass or gyroscope which is caused to spin, for example, by way of an electric motor coupled to its hub shaft. The gyroscope spins relative to an enclosure or frame journally supporting the gyroscope shaft, the enclosure or frame being pivotably supported about an axis within a ring or gimbal. The gimbal is in turn pivotably supported, about an axis disposed at right angle with the axis supporting the gyroscope enclosure or frame, by a pair of support brackets depending from a support plate or base, on which are also mounted a power input and a power output. The power input consists of a rigid connecting link having an end pivotably connected to the gimbal at a point substantially on the axis around which the gyroscope enclosure or frame is free to pivot. The input connecting link is reciprocated by any convenient means such as by way of a prime mover driving a shaft provided with an eccentric crank pivotably supporting the other end of the connector link. The output consists of one or a pair of connecting links each having an end pivotably connected to the gyroscope enclosure or frame at a point substantially 90.degree., in angular position, from the point of application of the input connecting link, i.e., in a plane substantially passing through the axis of pivoting of the gimbal.
When a deflection is applied to the gimbal, and consequently to the gyroscope enclosure or frame, by the input connecting link, the gyroscope enclosure or frame is precessionally displaced, and the reaction of the pivot bearing causes the gyroscope enclosure or frame to oscillate about its axis of pivoting and thus causes reciprocation of the output connecting links. The reciprocating motion of the output connecting links may be transformed into a rotary motion of a shaft, by means of one-way clutches provided with an eccentric crank pin to which the end of the connecting link is connected. Alternatively, the reciprocating output connecting links may be directly coupled to the reciprocating member of a reciprocating fluid pump which supplies, at its output, a hydraulic or gaseous fluid at a flow rate and a pressure representative of the torque being transmitted.